Breaking against the shore
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Bella Swan's world is torn apart, shattered on the ground after the death of her mother she goes to live with her godparents the Cullens. Edward Cullen has always loved her and blames himself for not being there to protect her. As all the emotions break against the shore of life can they heal.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight

The ringing phone broke the calm night air. "Hello." Esme reached out for the phone blindly in the darkness of the room. She glanced at the clock that read 3:00 Am. Her hands start to shake as she listens to the voice on the other end of the phone. She felt hot tears press against her eye lids. No this had to be a horrible nightmare. She let the phone fall from her grasp onto the carpeted floor. She barely heard the impact it made before she turned towards her husband.

She laid her hand on his arm, she shook it and then as the tears poured down her face she shook him harder as she frantically called out his name. "Carlisle, Carlisle. She could barely hear herself through the rushing blood that was pounding in her head but she was sure she was shouting. She heard feet rushing towards her door and someone banging on it. She called his name one more time. He jerked awake and looked at her.

"Esme what…" He looked at her tear streaked face. "What is wrong?" He tried to gather her into his arms but she fought him off. She wouldn't allow him to comfort her.

"NO…No." she shouted it can't be true it just can't." she jumped out of the bed and raced towards her closet. She started to tear through it and pulled out her suitcase and started to throw clothes into it.

"Esme." Carlisle scrambled out of bed confused and scared. "What are you doing?" He tried to grab her hands and turn her towards him. "Talk to me Esme please talk to me."

"She's dead, she's dead." Esme collapsed against his chest sobs racking her body.

"Who is dead?"

"Renee she was murdered. This can't be happening not again."

Carlisle wouldn't believe it he couldn't believe it. "Who was on the phone?"

"The Phoenix police. Phil killed her. The neighbors called the cops he's in custody but she's gone."

"Bella, Esme what did they say about Bella?" His heart was beating a mile a minute as he thought of their god daughter. He couldn't lose her to.

"She's alive I don't know how she survived I just know she's alive."

"Thank god." Carlisle whispered.

"We have to go to her Carlisle we have to."

"Of course we do where is she now did they say?"

"She's at the hospital being checked out though the police say she's going to be okay." The words are a whisper a whisper on a prayer. The pounding on the door is louder and frantic. Carlisle jumped up and opened the door almost having his three children falling in on top of him.

"What's going on?" those words spoken by his eldest son well his middle son and daughter hold onto each other's hands like they are their life lines and maybe in a way they are. He took a shaky breath and closed his eyes.

"Kids sit down." He glanced at his wife sitting on the floor buried in her clothes.

"Dad you're scaring us." Emmett cut a look at his mother as he sat down on the bed. Edward agreed nodding his head.

"Yeah dad what's going on?"

He pressed his eyes closed before opening them looking at his three precious children. "Renee is dead she was murdered by her boyfriend." He couldn't believe those words were even coming out of his mouth.

Alice's hand flew to her mouth as she tried to stifle a scream. "Bella."

"Bella's okay." He rushed to assure them. He rubbed his hands over his legs and looked back up at them. "We're going to have to head out go to Phoenix. A funeral has to be planned Bella needs to come back with us."

He noticed that Edward had been mostly quite throughout the whole exchange his hand still in a seeming death grip with Alice's. "Edward are you okay?"

Edward let out a breath he wasn't even fully aware he'd been holding as he looked at his father. "I'm going to pack." Before Carlisle could say anything else Edward was out of the room. Alice and Emmett soon followed and Carlisle shook his head. Their life was about to turn upside down once again.

Edward went into his room locking the door behind him he slid down the door and buried his head in his knees. He let the tears run down his face. He didn't even notice he'd been shaking. He had to keep reminding himself that she was okay, that she was alive. Her face kept flashing though his mind. His childhood friend who had been torn away from him when her father had been killed when she was only ten. It had sent both families fleeing their little town of Forks Renee Swan went to Arizona and the Cullens had moved to Seattle. He couldn't believe it had happened again though. Bella was now officially an orphan. He couldn't wrap his mind around that as he stood up and started to shove things into his suitcase. He felt a rage go through his whole body. How was it fair both his parents were still here still whole and healthy and Bella, He stopped and shook his head. Bella had lost both of her parents to murder. One to a gunshot wound by a suspect and another to a man that should have protected her. He wanted to hit something. He wanted to hit something really bad. He heard a knock on his door and turned around.

Alice poked her head inside. "Hey you ready to go dad already booked the flight and he's trying to get mom into her coat. Emmett's in the car."

"Yeah I'm coming He swallowed the lump in his throat or at least tried to as he walked past her he felt her tiny hand on his arm.

"She's alive Edward just focus on that."

Yes she was alive he thought but she shouldn't have been put in that situation. And even though it was irrational and he knew it he felt that he should have been there to protect her. He'd promised to protect her after her father died but he'd failed. He'd failed her. And he knew logically that it wasn't his fault that he was only sixteen and that there was nothing he himself could have done but his mind kept whispering you should have saved her. He grabbed his suitcase and slowly made it down the stairs. The ride to the airport was silence punctured by sobbing jags by his mother. He balled his hand into a fist trying to keep his own feelings inside. The plane ride was much the same and the Car ride to the hospital made him want to throw up. Though the moment he saw her sitting in that hospital bed he let out a relieved breath so big he feared he'd pass out. He wanted so badly to reach out to assure her that she was safe but he couldn't he could see the fear in her eyes. The stain on her face. The tearstains mixed in. she looked so fragile.

"Hi." She whispered before she burst into tears of her own. Tears he was sure she'd hadn't allowed herself to cry until that moment.

A/N I don't know why I wrote this story but if you like it and want more please send me a review. Bella's side will be talked about in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight

Bella cried as she stared at the Cullen's. her world blurred by the tears that poured down her face. She felt arms go around her. She felt a scent that was soothing, a scent she hadn't smelled in what felt like forever. His unique smell. She let her head drop into his chest as he pulled her closer to him.

"Shh." He whispered. Edward held her close, he felt her soft hair tickling his face. He didn't pay attention to his parents or siblings he had just seen her burst into tears and went to her as if on auto pilot. As he held her Bella thought of all that had happened that day. Her mother had broken up with Phil it had been a week. Phil had always seemed a bit off to Bella but her mother had seemed happy that was until the first time he'd slapped her across the face. Renee had thrown him out. Of course Bella knew she'd wanted to be happy but being the wife of a police officer had certainly made her strong. Strong enough to leave when things went wrong. Bella didn't know what had started the fight. All she knew was that a week later Phil had shown up that he'd broken through the door and Renee had shoved her into a closet. She'd heard it all the screaming the crying the sound of a gunshot. She'd heard the door slam and made her way out of the closet. Renee had been laying in a puddle of blood. She was dead, Bella could tell that but she didn't want to admit It as she dialed 911 with shaking hands.

She didn't remember much after that, she'd been told that Phil was in custody and she'd talked to a few police officers but everything was a blur and she shivered as she thought about how she was now officially an orphan. She knew she'd have to deal with the funeral that she'd be headed back to Washington. She looked up from where she was in Edwards's arms. Her eyes collided with that of Esme Cullen. Her godmother. The person who had been her mother's best friend.

"Bella Sweetie." Esme came close to her, Bella flinched she didn't mean to. It had just been an automatic response. She felt Edwards arms tighten around her.

"Hi Esme." Bella said. The worlds seemed stuck in her throat. Her voice felt raw. Unused or overused she wasn't sure which. She knew that Alice wanted to say something anything but was standing by Emmett her hands at her side.

"Sweetie the Dr's say you have to stay here for the night but in the morning we're going to come and get you and bring you to the hotel. I've already started the funeral arrangements and me and Carlisle will head to your house and pack some things for you. Anything you want can be shipped to Seattle the rest can go into Storage until you're ready to decide what to do with it.

Bella could tell that Esme was trying to keep it together but she could tell that what she really wanted to do was to burst into her own tears. Bella struggled her way out of Edwards warmth. Seeing her intent he unwrapped his arms from around her and she reached out for Esme taking her into her arms and letting herself be taken into a hug. They held each other as they both thought about the woman whose life had been cut short. A woman who had faced so much pain in her life. they pulled apart. Esme brushed her hand over her face. "We'll be back in the morning." Esme whispered standing up.

"I'm staying here." Edward said wrapping his arms around Bella once again.

"No," Bella whispered shaking her head weakly. It wasn't that she didn't want Edward to stay but she also wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She knew that once she got to Seattle, to the Cullen's she would be surrounded and she just wanted these last moments of being alone. She wanted to be able to cry without people asking how she was or if they could anything for her or worry about her just to feel numb for a moment more.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she swallowed "I'm sure."

"Okay." He whispered "Okay." He stood up and walked back towards his family. He turned back and looked at her. "I'll see you in the morning." He walked out into the sterile white halls. He slumped against a wall and buried his head in his hands. Taking a few deep shaky breaths he tried to calm his nerves.

"Hey." He jumped at the sound of his sisters voice. Looking up he sighed.

"Hi Ali"

"We're getting ready to go, come on." She smiled wanly at him.

"Yeah." He turned down the hall way as his parents and Emmett came out of Bella's room. They all headed back to the hotel knowing that the next couple of days, weeks months and even years were going to be tough.

A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed.


End file.
